Koga X Yuna Enfrentando el terror con el amor verdadero
by KogaxYuna
Summary: El amor de Koga y Yuna enfrentandose contra el temor de un malvado que se interpone en batalla


Koga: Después de que Yuna salió de la casa de géminis sentí que algo le iba a pasar pero no debo de preocuparme ella es la mujer mas hermosa poderosa e inteligente que he conocido pero me pregunto que peligros le vienen ahora en la siguiente casa

Después de que Koga se preocupo por Yuna, ella llega a la casa de cáncer y se encuentra con Schiller.

Schiller: -Soy Schiller pequeña el guardián de la casa de cáncer- Eres linda pero aun así por ordenes del Dios Ares debo matarte-

Yuna: -Solo lo mira- Schiller de Cáncer... -Gracias, pero debo pasar por la casa...

Schiller: Porque debería acaso tienes prisa

Yuna: Si, debo seguir adelante por Koga y los demás...se lo prometí a Koga.

Schiller: No me importa si hiciste una promesa no te dejare pasar a menos de que me derrotes

Yuna: Como gustes...

Yuna se prepara y su collar brilla- Aquila Cloth!..-viste la armadura de águila-

Schiller: Jajá prepárate

Yuna: -Piensa: Koga...- Suspira- ¡Tornado Divino!...

Schiller: -Tonta ilusa crees que con ese simple golpe me ganas *extiende sus manos y el ataque de Yuna impacta en ellas* -ooooo- *esparce el ataque con sus manos*

Yuna: ¡Depredación Giratoria del Águila!...

Schiller: ya te dije que esos ataques no funcionaran aaaaa *extiende sus brazos y esparce el ataque*

Yuna: Intentare de todas formas... ¡Tornado Divino!..

Schiller: No insistas no funcionara*extiende nuevamente sus brazos y vuelve a esparcir el ataque*mhhhh creo que me toca adelante mis marionetas

Yuna: *solo lo mira *Arnie… Komachi

Schiller: te atreverías a atacarlas, yo creo que no ¡ataquen!

Yuna: *las esquiva*

Las marionetas toman de la mano de Yuna y la detienen fijamente

Schiller: Mhhhh recibe esto Caída Al Inframundo

Yuna recibe el ataque y cae violentamente al suelo

Schiller: mhhhh creo que es momento de que mueras me gusta tu actitud pero mi deber es acabar con cualquiera que se interfiera con los planes de nuestro maestro Ares *empieza a rodearse de una energía oscura* toma esto ¡Ondas Infernales!

Yuna recibe el ataque y grita poco a poco mas fuerte y al final fue transportada a la Colina Yomotsu

Koga: Aaaaa, Yuna *Me preocupo seriamente* su cosmos desapareció, no puede ser ella, no, no si ella muere yo no me lo perdonaría, no estuve con ella maldición, Yuna,*Me deprimo*

Koga se preocupa y sale a toda prisa hasta toparse con Ryuho y van a la casa de cancer, y los dos se dan cuenta que solo esta el caballero de oro

Koga: ¡Maldito donde esta Yuna! *Grito furiosamente*

Schiller: Ella ya no existe esta en el inframundo

Koga: Que fue lo que dijiste *Expresión aterrada*

Ryuho también expresa y lanza su Dragón Naciente pero su cosmos aun despertado el séptimo sentido no fue suficiente para detener al Santo Dorado.

Schiller es rodeado por un cosmos oscuro al igual que la última vez y apunta a Ryuho

Schiller: Te mandare a donde esta tu amiga

Koga rápidamente toma el cuerpo de Schiller-Nos iremos los dos juntos- Schiller y Koga son mandados al inframundo. Yuna sorprendida en el inframundo ve caer dos cuerpos y se da cuenta que uno es Koga, se levanta y de repente mira a Yuna que viene hacia el

Koga:*suspira al ver a Yuna*Yuna como te encuentras

Yuna: Bien Koga...*lo abraza al verlo*

Koga: *Se alegra por verla* bueno será mejor encontrar a ese tipo si no, no saldremos de aquí

Yuna: Si lose Koga *sonríe*

Después de separarse Koga se encuentra con Schiller y este comienza a golpearlo hasta quedar inconsciente, Yuna se da cuenta de la pelea y corre rápidamente-¡Koga!...*agarra a Koga que este esta a punto de caer*

Koga: *Me alivio por un momento al ver a Yuna* Pero aaaaa que me pasa,

Schiller comenta que era el poder oscuro que encerró Marte en el

Koga:*empieza a rodearse de una energía oscura* aaaaa*lanzo impactos turbulentos contra Schiller*

Yuna: ¡Koga detente! *toma su mano y se electrocuta un poco* no...Te dejes. Vencer por la oscuridad, tú eres luz...

Koga: *Me siento arrepentido y caigo inconsciente*

Schiller: Que fue eso ese tipo me matara si no lo mato a el* me acerco poco a poco*

Yuna: *se para débil* no tocaras a Koga...

Schiller: Hazte a un lado, no lo ves si no lo mato nos matara a todos

Yuna: No importa...daré la vida por él aunque me cueste la mía

Yuna tan decidida quiere enfrentar a Schiller por el amor que le tiene a Koga

Schiller: Mhhhh entonces te matare a ti primero toma esto Réquiem Del Inframundo

Yuna recibe el poderoso golpe y cae bruscamente dejando un gran cráter

Schiller: Tocas tu

De repente Yuna alcanza un gran poder el cual atemoriza a Schiller, su cosmos parecía como si fuese una gran Águila brillante lleno de amor y purificación

Schiller: No puede ser este cosmos... lo ha despertado... el séptimo sentido

Yuna: Yo defenderé a mis seres queridos...por que así lo decido...no dejare que otros mueran...daré mi vida por Koga aunque cueste la mía...*eleva su cosmos*

Schiller: No lo entiendes en la vida solo sobreviven los fuertes

Yuna: No me importa protegeré a Koga si eso me cuesta arriesgar mi vida por el

Schiller: Toma esto ¡Danza de los Espíritus Del Inframundo!

Yuna: *Contraataca* ¡Explosión Brillante del Águila!

El poder del tornado de Yuna fue mas fuerte que el de Schiller y este sale volando hasta caer en una laguna de lava. Yuna y Koga regresan a la casa de cancer Ryuho va a toda prisa con Yuna

Yuna pregunta por Koga y van corriendo con el.

Yuna: Koga...estas bien.*te miro preocupada*

Koga: *abro los ojos y miro a Yuna y a Ryuho* Yuna te encuentras bien *la miro preocupada*

Yuna: Si Koga, ¿y tu? *te miro*

Koga: *me siento totalmente aliviado* Yuna perdóname si te hice daño el poder oscuro se apodero de mi a pesar de que Aria lo controlo con su cosmos de luz perdóname*arrepentido y con ganas de llorar*

Yuna: Koga no te preocupes no es nada *sonríe y lo abraza*

Koga: *totalmente avergonzado y arrepentido, acepta el abrazo como si no hubiera fin*Yuna muchas gracias y perdóname

EL AMOR DE KOGA Y YUNA SE HACE MAS FUERTE Y QUISAS PRONTO SE TERMINEN ENAMORANDO.


End file.
